jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anjeleene Jakobo
Anjeleene is the last full blooded Ageless to be born, around 10 ABY. As such her birth caused no small amount of excitement among the surviving Ageless; she was an omen to the end of their race, the fulfillment of a millennia old prophecy to bring true balance to the force. Despite this, Anjeleene is known to be the most bubbly girl alive, as well as having an insatiable appetite for fun and potential mischief. The force is strong within the Jakobo family, and no less true for young Anjeleene. from the time she was a toddler, she developed a deep connection with the force, to a point where she's unable to control the amount of energy she continuously absorbs into her body. Because of this, few have ever really seen her natural eyes, as they are blocked from view by streaks of violet lightning, an indication of her immense power. She does not need to eat, drink or sleep as the force sustains her and gives her all she needs, nor does she ever grow weary. All this power comes with a dangerous problem: If she does not find ways to dissipate or release her collected energy, she would eventually reach critical mass, indicated by the lightning in her eyes increasing with intensity and beginning to shoot out at random metallic objects. At that point it'll be too late to run as she will be unable to contain herself and literally explode. The blast radius can sometimes reach a frightening 1000 miles in diameter, and the result of that explosion would end all life on whatever unfortunate planet Anjeleene was on. The explosion won't kill her though, but simply start all over again unless she releases the energy. Biography Childhood Born into a particularly powerful family of Ageless, it was no surprise Anjeleene developed extraordinary talents or abilities in the force. What most were unprepared for was the results of her uncontrollable abilities. As a child, she was happy as can be and wanted for nothing. She had her family, friends, and a secure home, she didn't know much about the force, thus she used it often and unknowingly. During this time, her ability to absorb vast amounts of energy began to manifest, taking away her need for rest or sustenance of any kind, as she constantly absorbed the force from everything around her, sustaining her body. She also caused the death of her family and planet when she reached critical mass. Unable to contain herself she exploded with all the stored energy, the results were equal to a hundred nuclear bombs. Taralorn Melvarrik and Weslen Antilles who were on the planet barely contained the damage and failed to save Anjeleene's family, though she survived. Fearing a repeat of what happened, Weslen Antilles took Anjeleene as an apprentice to train in the ways of the force and also teaches her how to release her energy in a safe manner. She does not seem to remember being the cause of the explosion that killed her family, and continues to portray a happy-go-lucky young girl throughout her life into adulthood, though at night, Weslen can hear sobbing sounds in her room on occasion. Category:Characters